


Betrayed

by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autobot!Soundwave, Because of Reasons, Blaster never joined the Autobots, One Shot, Other, Will most likely stay a, but has the vague posibility of a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona
Summary: The Decepticon army is rising. Soundwave watches their rise to power, but he isn't interested in battle. He wants a better world for his cassettes because they are the real reason he fights. He will take whatever path is the most conducive to the safe future he envisions for his family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had a few days ago but never got around to actually writing until one late(compared to my usual) Thursday night. This Thursday night if you end up reading it on the day I posted it. Autobot!Soundwave has always been one of my personal favourite AU ideas, but as of yet, I haven't read any when Soundwave joins the Autobots early. So here's mine.  
> It may get a second chapter at some point (but I doubt it because I have a talent for using characters to rant and that's no fun to read) but I'm going to mark it as complete for now.

_The city was falling to dust._

_Soundwave focused on a new building every time the previous fell, destroyed by the seekers shooting across the sky in all their glory, dropping bombs to ruin the beauty of a once-great city._

_He had never had the spark to show or feel any sort of emotion as the other cities fell, but something about the sharp angles and practical designs of Praxus, along with the city’s famously fragile and stunning crystal gardens, gave him a reason to mourn its loss._

_His eldest cassette, Ravage, weaved through his legs, huffing every so often as the boredom swelled and abated in waves. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were safely tucked away in his dock, sleeping soundly, heedless to his growing discomfort. The emotion would wake them soon enough, but for now, they recharged onwards, dead to the dying world._

_Praxus was falling to dust._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Praxus had fallen._

_Despite the flawless victory, another rebellious city brought to its knees, the growing Decepticon army was in a state of unrest. Their leader and Second in Command were arguing again._

_Soundwave knew, from the SIC’s more reasonable trinemate’s long-awaited report, that the seeker Winglord was in outrage over the delegation of resources, as ordered by the gunformer in charge. Slowly but surely the seeker's rations were being diminished._

_Soundwave had decided against recommending an increase._

_Their leader’s temper was getting shorter and shorter with each passing orn, despite their numerous victories against the remains of the government, and the slowly amassing forces of Optimus Prime. Soundwave refused to risk his adopted creation’s_ health _for anyone._

_He would mourn the loss of his once great and passionate leader another time when there was time to spare in his busy days as the Third in Command of a faction once devoted to acquiring freedom for all Cybertronians._

_Those times were already lost._

_Now, their supreme commander wanted_ only _conquest, of their once great home and every organic planet beyond. Despite this change, Soundwave would remain loyal to his leader and to their cause. He would be steadfast, the pillar of the Decepticons, he would keep their structure secure._

_And, one day, they would look upon a Cybertron changed for the better._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Soundwave held the limp form of a red and black cassetticon. Rumble, Frenzy’s ever loyal, ever brave, twin brother, clutched his host’s arm like a lifeline, along with the arm of his dear brother, as if that hold alone would keep Frenzy alive._

_Behind his ruby visor, the TIC glared fiercely at his leader, his betrayer, his traitor. The arrogant, argumentative warlord paid him no notice, no consideration._

_The SIC glanced at him and scoffed. The seeker didn’t understand, would never understand, because he had already lost his whole world._

_Soundwave rose with the grace of a noble despite a blocky, bulky frame built for battle, the pillar of the Decepticon army, the loyal soldier who fought for his family, and his family alone, because nothing else mattered to him._

_Clearly, despite his loyalty, despite the trials and tribulations of his position, despite everything he had given and everything he had sacrificed, the warlord (betrayer, traitor!) didn’t need him. So he would allow his foundations to crumble and slip away to be the pillar for a good cause, for a better cause, away from this danger, this storm, that threatened the safety of his cassettes and the remains of their childhoods._

_The Decepticons would function without their pillar._

_Soldiers gave him a wide berth as he turned and stormed out of the command centre, intent on making it to his quarters for the final time, ignoring passing mechs as they saluted him. This would be the last time he walked these halls, the last time familiar faces treated him with respect, the last time he would be the pillar that held the Decepticons together._

_When he saw those faces next, it would be from the other end of a battlefield, with another faction’s symbol emblazoned on his dock glass._

_____________________________________________________________

  
Soundwave blinked down at his hand for the third time that morning.

Memories, long left to rust resurfaced, crowding his mind for attention. He allowed the memories to play, viewing them with a sense of detachment.

He watched seekers blast across the sky in manic glee.

He watched crystals explode into glittering dust and once-great buildings crumble to rubble and smoke.

He watched Praxus fall and the decline of a leader once so passionate, and loving, and rightfully furious, reduced to fiery rage and cold indifference to those around him.

And at the end of it all, at the climax of a great, growing empire, Frenzy lay silent and still in his arms, seemingly deactivated if it wasn’t for the colour still flushing his faceplates, and the slow, quiet whirr of overtaxed systems fighting to fix the damage caused by his once-great leader.

A tiny hand grabbed his wrist, onyx black standing out against snow white plating. Soundwave calmly focused on the troubled faceplates of a cassette.

“Boss?” Asked Frenzy softly, tone full of worry, and sympathy, and all-consuming love. Soundwave touched gentle fingers to that face, smiling down at his adopted creation.

“Frenzy: much loved.” Frenzy smiled back, then he laughed.

“Don’t I know it. C’mon, Boss, Prowler’s been pinging ya.” The cassette, now with the red, protective face of the Autobot symbol on his abdominal plating, tugged at Soundwave’s arm, encouraging him to stand and follow out from their quarters and into the hallway.

“Frenzy: much loved.” He repeated, using more than just his voice to convey his love for his crazy, wonderful, energetic creation, pulsing the emotions across the entire quantum bond with wild abandon, revelling in the joy that he received in exchange, from Ravage’s smug reverence to Buzzsaw’s gloomy wonder.

He allowed himself to be led to his destination, smiling at the confused mecha he passed, each with that glorious, recognisable red planted somewhere upon their person, be it on a shoulder plate or below the glass of a windscreen.

Battles would rage, races would burn, planets would be reduced to ash, but Soundwave would always take comfort in that symbol, in the outlook of the faction he now called home, where his cassettes were protected and happy.

The door to Prowl’s office slid open obediently as they stood before it.  
“Ah, Soundwave, good. I was wondering why you were not answering my summons.” Greeted the Praxian tactician, with a frown at Soundwave’s companion.

“He’s been staring at his hand for ageeeeees, Prowler, give him some paperwork to make him happy, would ya? I gotta catch up with Rum, ‘Hide’s gettin’ impatient. See ya!” Frenzy released his carrier’s wrist and did a happy little twirl in the direction of the sparring room, ignoring Prowl attempting to call him back.

The Praxian sighed, bowing his head for a brief moment, before focusing his optics on Soundwave’s amber visor.

“Wheeljack sent me several new plans for yet more weapons. I wanted you to review them with me if you wouldn’t mind.” Soundwave stepped inside the office, expanded by Grapple and Hoist to make room for him, letting the door swish shut.

He dutifully took a seat opposite Prowl’s desk, accepting the datapad he was handed, now with a laser focus on work again.

Across the quantum bond, Rumble and Frenzy, united once again, whirled with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Autobot!Soundwave and can deal with angstier, nastier stories, might I recommend An Adjustment of Plans by L. Mouse on fanfiction.net, and, for those of you that are okay with reading rape and graphic sex scenes, the Crown The Empire series by dracoqueen22, here on AO3. Autobot!Soundwave is more of a subplot, rather than the main focus, but it is still one of the best series I've ever had the pleasure of reading.


End file.
